Un café en Croacia
by CharlieJhonson
Summary: Hades necesita conversar con Favonio sobre Nico y su enfrentamiento con Cupido. One Shot.


El Dios del inframundo logró aparecer en Croacia a las 11 de la mañana a pesar de todos los problemas relacionados con el conflicto de personalidades entre sus formas griega y romana. Su presencia en la ciudad era débil, incluso para los demás dioses, debido a que las ruinas de Salona estaban demasiado cerca de la ciudad y su personalidad romana era continuamente invocada. El dolor de cabeza era tan grande que hasta soportaría los poemas de Apolo con tal que le diera una aspirina, en el caso de que los dioses pudiesen consumirlas.

Cercano al lugar donde logró parecer, había una pequeña cafetería, y en la terraza de esta, mirándolo con aire divertido, se encontraba Favonio.

Vaya descriterio. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que se presentara ese día en su versión de Céfiro? La versión romana del viento del oeste hacía que en el permiso para manejar de Hades apareciera el nombre de Plutón. Con letras fosforecentes.

Caminó hacia Favonio sin poder sentir la calidez del sol en su cara. No es que extrañara la luz del sol, pero el no poder sentir el calor era señal que en cualquier momento podía cambiar de aspecto. Y el quería hacerle ciertas preguntas importantes a Favonio en su aspecto de Hades, ya que era Hades y no Plutón el padre de Nico.

-¿Quiere tomar un café, señor Hades?- preguntó Favonio mientras sonreía. Hades negó con la cabeza y precedió a sentarse enfrente de Favonio.

-¿Mi hijo Nico ya se enfrentó a Cupido?- preguntó directamente Hades. No tenía mucho tiempo. Cada segundo de su estancia en Croacia como Hades le estaba costando mucha concentración. Casi podía sentir como sus ropas cambiaban a su traje romano.

-Sí, ya se enfrentó a Cupido y obtuvo el cetro de Diocleciano-

-¿Aceptó quien es?- preguntó Hades con preocupación.

-Sí, aceptó quien es, bueno, lo aceptó mas o menos, al menos lo dijo en voz alta y delante de testigos- contestó Favonio divertido mientras revolvía su café con una cucharita. La sonrisa del dios del viento inquietaba un poco a Hades.

-¿Cual muchacho es quien le gusta en estos momentos a Nico?- preguntó Hades mirando tan intensamente a Faviono que dos mortales que estaban en la mesa de al lado comenzaron a sentirse incómodos, como si la muerte estuviera detrás de ellos, cosa que no era verdad, ya que Hades no había mandado a llamar a Tánatos.

-¿De verdad me va a decir, señor Hades, que usted no es capaz de prever lo que va a suceder en unas semanas más?- preguntó Favonio riéndose. Hades quería romper algo.

-Es el conflicto de personalidades. Me cuesta mucho prever el futuro- se excusó Hades -De hecho, en estos momentos no puedo ni predecir los números ganadores de la lotería-

-¿Desde cuando usted necesita ganar la lotería?- preguntó extrañado Favonio.

-¿Sabes? Antes yo era un dios rico, luego la demografía mundial se incrementó y mi reino comenzó a crecer demasiado y... ya te puedes imaginar el resto- explicó mientras subía sus hombros. -El punto es que el dolor de cabeza me impide concentrarme... Dime quien es el chico que le gusta a mi hijo ahora-

Ambos dioses sostuvieron la mirada. Hades preocupado, Favonio con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-Es Percy Jackson- dijo Favonio.

-Es Jason Grace- dijo Hades esperanzado, al mismo tiempo que Favonio.

-No, tiene que ser el crío de Zeus. Dime que es el crío de Zeus- rogó Hades mientras se masajeaba la sien.

-Nop, es Jackson- Favonio comenzó a reírse. A Hades comenzó a dolerle aún más la cabeza.

-¿Señor Hades, usted está diciendo que prefiere a Grace antes que a Jackson como novio de su hijo?-

Hades miro ceñudamente a Favonio. -Prefiero que Nico se electrocute a que coma algas-

A Favonio le dio tal ataque de risa que todas las personas que estaban en la cafetería, y algunos transeúntes comenzaron a mirarlos. Hades golpeó la mesa con su puño mientras maldecía en griego antiguo, lo cual no impidió que Favonio se siguiera riendo. Entonces, la imagen de Hades comenzó a parpadear y por un momento Favonio pudo ver la figura de Plutón delante de él, luego comenzó a parpadear nuevamente hasta que volvió a ser Hades.

Favonio dejó de reírse. -No se preocupe, Cupido dice que pronto Nico superará su primer enamoramiento-

-Sabes si será ... ya sabes, ¿feliz?- preguntó evidentemente incómodo Hades.

Favonio se dio cuenta que Nico di Angelo le importaba de verdad a su padre divino. La sonrisa esta vez fue auténtica en la cara del dios del oeste. -Cupido dice que dentro de poco Nico tendrá una segunda oportunidad dentro del campamento mestizo. Solo está en él aprovecharla-

-Gracias, me quedo mas tranquilo- dijo Hades con seriedad. Acto seguido desapareció.

Favonio, con aire divertido siguió tomando su café. ¿Quien dijo que trabajar para Cupido era aburrido?


End file.
